The present disclosure relates generally to prize dispensers and, more particularly, pertains to a prize dispensing hook assembly for retaining a prize suspended from within the prize dispenser, and releasing the prize therefrom at a predetermined release location in the prize dispenser.
Redemption games, such as offered in arcade game centers, are games of skill that reward a player proportionately to their score in the game, typically in the form of redemption tickets. A player can exchange the redemption tickets for a wide variety of prizes available at a prize display and dispensing area, such as a prize booth, within the arcade game center.
One problem with previously known redemption games is that maintaining a redemption system can be burdensome to the operator of the arcade game center. For example, a prize booth must display all the prizes an operator wishes to make available, and be staffed by one or more employees who must manually count the redemption tickets being exchanged by a player and then manually dispense the prize or prizes selected. Requiring further maintenance is the effort needed to maintain adequate inventory control over the prizes displayed in the booth so players have access to a full supply of prizes desired at the time of ticket redemption.
Other redemption systems are known that are embodied in automated display and dispensing devices which are designed to retain and release prizes using rotating carousels with various hook arrangements. While such automated display and dispensing devices are an advisement over the previously used manual display and dispensing methods, these devices operate with less than desirable retaining and releasing functions for the prizes. Accordingly, there remains a need for further improvement of an automated prize dispenser and prize dispensing hook assembly which provides a more positive, efficient and reliable prize vending process.